Super Best Friends
by your allegria
Summary: Kyle would do anything for his friend, Stan. So, why can't he tell him he loves him? oneshot, one sided kylestan, stanwendy, kylecraig


A/N: This story was inspired by my friend, but doesn't really have anything to do with said friend. I'll explain more fully at the ending notes because I don't want to spoil it for anyone.

WARNINGS: SLASH, COUPLE OF BAD WORDS, REFERENCES TO SEX

DISCLAIMER: I look around my house and see junk, I wonder if this is REALLY the way famous, rich television show creators live? I seriously doubt this.

COUPLINGS: Kyle/Stan, Kyle/Craig

SUPER BEST FRIENDS

Kyle remembered the last summer before everyone grew up. It was hot, and the melted snow made the ground soggy for weeks, and mud was always everywhere. Cartman was still rude and fat, Kenny was still poor and orange, and Stan was still his super best friend. He supposed he should have noticed that something was different the moment Kenny came grinning about his new slutty girlfriend, and how Cartman wanted to know everything and Stan thought Kenny was being crude, but all Kyle wanted was to go back to playing on Stan's Gamesphere.

In the end, Stan was the only one who actually went back to playing with him, not because Kyle wanted to, but because Stan was always sensitive about respect to women, and because he already got in trouble once today for beating on Cartman.

…And then, it was different. High school started for all of them, and they ended up in different classes even though they expected and planned to stay together. Kenny turned out to be better at seducing girls than anyone would have readily believed, Cartman turned out to be a musical genius, Kyle turned out to be signed into every honors and AP class that the school had to offer because of his ever persistent mother (who had both forced and bribed him), and Stan turned out to be with Wendy.

Kyle didn't know why that stung. He didn't know whether to beat Stan for getting with someone who broke his heart so many times, or to beat Wendy for playing around with his best friend. He didn't know why he tried so hard to stay unavailable when girls asked him out. He didn't know why he felt so empty when Stan asked him to understand why he couldn't sleepover on Friday, or why he couldn't hang out after school.

He just didn't know.

They talked on the phone every night after Kyle finished his homework, and Wendy and Stan parted ways. Kyle wondered when he became second place in Stan's life, but was still glad to be a part of it. He waited every night for the familiar ringtone to ring, and was the happiest when he heard the voice on the other line.

Kyle realized he loved Stan the night Stan didn't call him, but sent him a text at four in the morning instead, apologizing because his parents were out of town, and Wendy was sleeping over. He didn't know what to say so he just pretended he never got the message, and avoided Stan in school the next day.

If Kyle didn't know any better, he would have assumed Cartman was the first to figure him out with his usual "Hey Fag" greeting, but it was really Kenny who genuinely noticed Kyle.

"You know, there are other boy fish in the sea.", the blonde said, sympathetically patting Kyle on the back. "Lots of nice boy fish. Even Jew fish."

Kyle shook his head. "Kenny, I'm not gay."

Honestly, he just didn't know if he was or not. He didn't like all boys, only Stan. He didn't hate all girls, only Wendy. It was all very confusing, and Kyle wondered how he could memorize the periodic table in one go, but couldn't figure out something as simple as his sexuality.

"It's okay, Kyle. I'll set you up. You'll like it. I promise.", Kenny smiled at him. It was almost as if he believed that any problem could be solved just by "setting it up".

Kyle knew that every problem had to be solved step by step, but he felt so empty that he found himself nodding at Kenny's words. "Okay."

His date turned out to be Craig, which didn't please him or displease him. Craig was just Craig, a boy in one of his classes, a boy who didn't understand why the middle finger was bad. Kyle smiled at him, and held his hand.

Craig was funny, and had black hair, and wasn't a pervert. Kyle idly wondered if he really was gay because every girl he ever turned down had been at least one of those characteristics. He wondered what his mother would say to that. He hoped she would be angry.

Soon, it wasn't Stan he was calling at night, but someone else with black hair. Kyle walked with him to school, and went to his house to play video games, and he was the one Kyle thought about before closing his eyes at night.

But Stan was the boy he dreamt about.

Kyle didn't understand it, but he let it go. Craig was good enough.

The day Craig accidentally kissed him in public was the day that the general public realized the two boys weren't just "friends", but actual boyfriends. Kenny boasted that it was his idea, Cartman laughed at him, and Stan gave him a look of betrayal. Kyle nearly laughed at the irony.

His mother took the news as well as she possibly could. After kicking him out, and taking him back in an hour later, she was fine with it. His father gave him a weak smile, and Ike didn't know what being gay was aside from being happy.

Kyle soon found out that Craig was a exhibitionist. He liked kissing Kyle in the middle of a crowded hallway, and pushed up against the lockers. Craig pulled Kyle into the back of the library and put his hands up under his shirt. Kyle felt himself kissing back, and felt his heart breaking whenever Stan saw them. But he never pushed Craig away.

Craig told Kyle he loved him, and kissed him, and then fucked him. Kyle felt himself crying, and felt relieved when Craig cried, too.

Forty-seven days later, Stan broke up with Wendy, and Kyle never noticed.

A/N: Wow, tricky little bugger this was. It was confusing what I wanted to leave in, and what I wanted to leave out, and what parts I wanted to just make up from the depths of my imagination. I think I did an alright job, well enough so that people won't figure this out to be based on experience and such. I felt odd actually pairing Kyle up with Craig because well, I always make Craig out to be the replacement or whatever in my stories, and I'm not sure what it is, but he just seems WAY attachable. Like, sometimes I'll look at him and think "Slut." Probably because I am infatuated with Tweek, and I'm just jealous of the way Craig gets to spend more time with him! I don't know what it's seriously about.

Kyle's usually more bitchy, I'd have to agree with you, he's like really anal, but when you're in love (albeit _teenage_ love) it's like being drunk. You don't necessarily have the control to just control yourself, and just like being drunk, you want to get MORE drunk, so you'll look for love anywhere, and this is what Kyle is doing with Craig and why he's being so lenient and not his usual self. He's relying on Craig to be his Stan replacement, in case you didn't notice how Kyle was constantly being annoying by comparing Craig to Stan. Especially the black hair thing, good thing Craig is my little versatile friend, because otherwise, who has black hair? Mr. Marsh? Like, ew.

This was meant to be a one-shot sort of thing, and I'm not sure if I want to continue it or not, but I guess it depends on the feedback I get. I'm not really that obsessed with Stan/Kyle because it's usually saturated with sweetness, and I hate the dentist.

Sorry for the sad ending, too. I know, I wanted something happy, I honestly feel very sad when I read a story and it ends very badly. Like Charlotte's Web, or the last HP book where Ginny started liking Harry. Like, I don't get it? A girl liking a BOY and getting liked BACK? What is this world coming to? ;D

Anyway, please review, or tell me off. Whatever, you know what I like.


End file.
